Arrival (OUAT CaptainSwan)
by MiraculouslyTrashy
Summary: After 9 months, the moment has finally arrived for Emma and Killian... Their baby is on its way ! (*Serves as a sequel to 'Parents Visit' previously written by me as well*)


The house was still. The crib stood in one piece alongside a changing table, dresser, and bookshelf in the nursery. The pale, pastel green walls reflected in the unicorn mobile which spun lazily over the crib in the moonlight streaming in through the window.

Emma and Killian lay in their bed, although only one of them was asleep. Emma lay on her side, facing Killian; she hesitated, as if a better moment to wake him would come.

She whispers, barely audible, "Killian...? Killian?" He shows no sign of comprehension, still sleeping away. "Killian" she says a bit louder, pairing with a light touch on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

He inhales through his nose sharply, "Aye, Love?" he mutters groggily, obviously not entirely awake yet.

"Killian..." she shakes him more urgently.

"Huh?" He bolts up from the bed, "Is it time?! Truly?" He rubs his eyes, trying to get a clear vision of his wife in the dim light.

Emma nods, eyes wide, a nervous smile on her face, "My water broke."

"Oh, Emma" he jumps out of bed and moves over to her side of the bed, he helps her out of bed and kisses her tenderly, "This is really happening" he says in awe.

"Alright, Mr. Dad-to-be," she teases, shaking him off, "bring the bags downstairs while I change, okay?"

"Of course" he gives her one last peck on the cheek before grabbing a ready-packed suitcase from their closet.

It's only 15 minutes later by the time that the two of them are dressed and ready to head out the door. Emma goes to get her car keys, but is intercepted by Killian. "I'm fine, I can drive" she insists.

He shakes his head, palming the keys, "The google says you shouldn't be driving during labour. Henry and I have been practicing, I'm fully capable of getting my wife and unborn child to the hospital" he opens the door, gesturing for Emma to exit out to the yellow bug.

She sighs, "Fine, if you think you can handle it" she says as she waddles out the door, followed by Killian.

"I like to think that I've quite tamed the metal beast" he brags, helping Emma into the car, the suitcase already stored in the trunk.

"As long as we get there in one piece." She says as he climbs into the driver's seat.

His hook rests on top of the steering wheel, "Some confidence would be nice, Swan" he chuckles, turning the key, making the engine roar to life. He shifts into gear, causing the car to lurch forward a bit before continuing at a reasonable velocity. He smiles, "See, no problem."

Emma has a hand, white-knuckled, on the base of her seat. "Yeah, you're doing great." She comments with just a hint of sarcasm before her breathing hitches from a contraction. Killian's eyes widen with worry, speeding up.

It's a shaky ride to the hospital, but luckily the traffic at 3am is light, not having to worry about, so much as accidents, but, having anyone witness their urgent, law breaking, drive. After failing to stop in time for the first few stop signs, Killian mutters "To hell with it" not bothering to stop before pulling up to the emergency room doors.

He rushes in ahead, "Can I get a hand?" He demands the nearest nurse. A handful of nurses rush out behind Killian with a wheelchair just as Emma attempts to get out of the car. "Come on, Love." He helps her up and into the wheelchair, this time following the nurses back inside as they push her to an examination room.

It's not long before Emma's hooked up to various monitors, Killian by her side. "Why is having a baby so complex in this world? In the Enchanted Forest, ladies could just give birth in their own bed." He ponders, eyeing all the machines watching over Emma.

"Yeah, I bet it was _so_ great. I can just imagine the mother-infant mortality rate now." She raises her eyebrows at him, a disapproving look.

He immediately realizes his lapse in logic, "Aye," he admits sheepishly, "it must be the lack of sleep or the stress talking." He says, trying to preserve himself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Emma smiles to herself, "it's only the beginning."

"It's a girl!" The doctor says triumphantly, a tiny cry ringing out.

Killian holds Emma close, "Layla," he's barely able to whisper, holding back tears.

Emma takes deep breaths, still unsteady from the birth, her hand trembling in Kilian's. She nods, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"There we go, all cleaned up" the doctor says before handing the small squirming bundle to Emma.

She sits up in the bed, careful to cradle her newborn. She feels as if her heart is about to leap out of her chest, "Hi Layla..." she coos, stroking the fine black hairs on her head.

Killian caresses Layla's cheek as she begins to calm down, settling into Emma's arms. "She's perfect, Love. She's everything I could have hoped for," he grins, unable to lose the look of wonder and love in his eyes, "and more."

"It seems like they always are." Emma sighs, leaning against Killian's side. "You want to hold her?" She shifts Layla towards her husband.

He raises his eyebrows, "Yes, of course," he starts to reach out to her, "oh, wait." He twists off his hook, setting it aside, "The one thing we forgot to baby proof: me" he chuckles before putting on his leather hand and folding his arms to hold Layla. Emma gently places her in his arms, undisturbed by the transfer she continues to sleep. "In all my years, I've never experienced anything close to this before" he muses, placing a light kiss on his daughter's forehead.

After a few minutes, there's a knock on the door. Mary Margaret peeks in and gasps silently, "Ohh, Emma!" She enters briskly, immediately going to her side and looking down on her new grandchild sleeping in Killian's arms.

David and Henry follow in after Mary Margaret, holding a bunch of pink and blue balloons. "You going to introduce us?" David intones, joining Mary Margaret on the opposite side of the bed as Killian who is then joined by Henry.

"Mom, Dad, Henry, meet Layla May." Emma announces as Killian attempts to hold her more upright for his in-laws to see her.

Mary Margaret covers her mouth with her hands, "She's so precious! I love her, Emma," she holds Emma's hand as she attempts to dry her tears.

Henry leans closer to Killian and Layla, "Hi Layla, I'm Henry, your big brother." He beams, "I'm always going to watch out for you, don't worry" his index finger lifts her tiny hand, making a promise. "I'll also be there to explain our big, crazy family to you when you're ready."

Everyone lets out a laugh.

There's another knock at the door, "Hope I'm not interrupting something," Regina says, cracking the door open, "I thought you might like a lunch." She smiles, holding up a bag from Granny's and setting it on a tray table to the side.

"Mom, come meet my sister." Henry insists, waving her over to him.

Her features soften as she looks down on the baby, "Well aren't you cute" she coos, "What's the name?"

"Layla" Killian affirms, rocking her in his arms as she starts to wake from the surrounding conversation.

"So you've opted out of the fanfare of a naming ceremony?" She assumes, looking between Emma and Killian.

Emma nods, "Yeah, we had already figured out names before coming here and didn't want to make a big deal. She's basically 'royalty-twice removed'," she turns to her parents, "so we thought you guys wouldn't mind if we skipped it." She shrugs, not having run this past her parents beforehand.

Mary Margaret waves it off, "Oh, it's fine. It _is_ a bit old fashioned, I guess. But Layla is _still_ royalty, regardless." She assures.

"The way news travels in this town I wouldn't be surprised if everyone already knows her name already, despite being only a few hours old." Killian raises an eyebrow.

Mary Margaret clears her throat, "Well, I do have these cards I was going to send out to announce your baby's arrival, if it's okay with you." She looks at Emma hopefully.

Emma shrugs, "Uh, yeah sure, I guess that was something _I_ was supposed to consider doing myself, but if you want to, go ahead."

She claps her hands together, "Oh, I picked out the cutest stationary, you'll love them." She promises.

The afternoon passes as everyone gets a chance to hold Layla; allowing Emma to eat, wash up, and change out of her hospital gown into her usual clothes. Killian handles the discharge papers and retrieves their baby carrier from the bug. Everyone has some last goodbyes and hugs, along with promises to stop by at later dates to visit and help out.

Killian lifts Layla from Regina's arms and straps her into the carrier before they all exit the hospital together. Emma collects the car keys from Kilian's pocket, unlocking the door ahead of him so he can strap Layla into the car seat. He does so effortlessly. Emma raises her eyebrows, "Wow, being a dad has changed you." She jokes as she heads to the driver's seat.

He smirks, getting in the back seat next to his daughter, "Aye, for the better, I hope."

She turns around in her seat, "Definitely" she says before leaning back to kiss him.

It's a much steadier ride home with Emma at the wheel, Killian not even protesting this, especially with the late afternoon traffic bustling on Main Street Storybrooke. They make it home in enough time, Emma parks and gets out to go around the car to Layla. Killian goes to her side as she unstraps Layla from the car seat, holding her tired bundle in her arms. "This is real. We have a baby." She whispers incredulously as Killian puts an arm around her shoulders.

"You did good, Swan." He kisses her on the cheek, "I think it's time to welcome Layla to her home." He guides her up the stairs to their front door, unlocking it as Emma steps through:

"Welcome home, Layla"


End file.
